Lance Henriksen
Lance Henriksen (1940 - ) Film deaths *''Piranha Part Two: The Spawning ''(1981) [Police Chief Steve Kimbrough]: Attacked and mauled to death by piranhas who randomly leap onto his boat and start tearing him apart. *''The Terminator (1984)'' [Detective Vukovich]: Shot to death by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the police station. We only see Arnold firing; Lance's body is not shown. *''Near Dark ''(1987) [Jesse]: Burned to death by sunlight (along with Jenette Goldstein) in their car, as they try to run over Adrian Pasdar and Jenny Wright. *''Johnny Handsome ''(1989) [Rafe Garrett]: Shot in the chest by Mickey Rourke in a shoot-out in an alley. *''Pumpkinhead'' (Vengeance: The Demon) (1989) [Ed Harley]: Shot to death by Cynthia Bain (at his own request), in order to destroy Pumpkinhead through its link to him. (Thanks to Matt) *''The Pit and the Pendulum ''(1991) [Torquemada]: Sliced up by the various axes and other devices when he is forced by the protagonists to walk onto the trapdoors, which open up, causing him to fall in there. *''Stone Cold ''(1991) [Chains Cooper]: Shot to death by Sam McMurray in a courthouse. (Thanks to Dave) *''Alien 3 (1992)'' [Lance Bishop / Michael Weyland]: Playing a dual role as an android and his human counterpart, "Bishop" is deactivated by Sigourney Weaver, at his own request, after being damaged in a crash. "Michael Weyland" survives the film. *''Jennifer 8 ''(1992) [Freddy Ross]: Shot to death by the unseen Graham Beckel after having one of his fingers blown off. (Thanks to Gary) *''Excessive Force ''(1993) [Devlin]: Is impaled after Thomas Ian Griffith kicks Lance off the edge of a building, causing him to fall onto some construction pipelines. *''Hard Target'' (1993) [Emil Fouchon]: Killed in an explosion after Jean-Claude Van Damme drops a grenade down Lance's pants; Lance retrieves the grenade and attempts to defuse it, but a spark jumps and makes the connection just as it appears that he's succeeded. (Thanks to Gary) *''Man's Best Friend ''(1993) [Dr. Jarret]: Electrocuted when the genetically-enhanced dog activates a button. (Thanks to Gary) *''No Escape'' (Escape from Absolom)'' ''(1994)'' [''The Father]:'' Killed by Stuart Wilson. ''(Thanks to Gary) *''Dead Man ''(1995) [Cole Wilson]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Gary Farmer by the riverbank; shown in the distance from Johnny Depp's viewpoint as Johnny's canoe drifts away. *''The Quick and the Dead'' (1995) [Ace Hanlon]: Shot twice in the chest in a gunfight with Gene Hackman (Thanks to Tal, Derek and Vlabor) *''Last Assassins'' (Dusting Cliff 7) (1997) [Colonel Roger McBride]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Nancy Allen. *''No Contest II: Face the Evil ''(1997) [Eric Dane / Erich Dengler]: Shot to death by Shannon Tweed. *''Tarzan ''(1999; animated) [Kerchak, the Gorilla King]: Providing the voice of a gorilla, he is shot by Mr. Clayton (voiced by Brian Blessed) and dies shortly afterwards while talking to Tarzan (voiced by Tony Goldwyn). (Thanks to Liz and Rad) *''Scream 3 (2000)'' [John Milton]: Throat slit by Scott Foley while Neve Campbell looks on helplessly. (Thanks to Corey) *''Dream Warrior'' (2003) [Parish]: Impaled with an arrow via main character's crossbow weapon when holding a woman hostage. *''Mimic 3: Sentinel ''(Video, 2003) [Garbageman]: Stabbed/impaled by one of the insect creatures in Amanda Plummer's kitchen, after he shoots it to no effect and manages to burn another giant bug. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Alien vs. Predator (2004)'' [Charles Bishop Weyland]: Stabbed to death by a Predator, after he attacks it with a flamethrower to give the others a chance to escape. (Thanks to Alex) *''Madhouse ''(2004) [Dr. Franks]: Slashed to death by Joshua Leonard. (Thanks to Lauren) *''Out for Blood'' (Vampires: Out for Blood) (Video, 2004) [Captain John Billings]: Killed (off-screen) by a vampire when Lance looks under Kevin Dillon's bed and discovers it; the movie ends with the vampire pouncing. (Thanks to David31) *''Hellraiser: Hellworld ''(Video, 2005) [The Host]: Slashed into pieces by a Cenobite with a blade on a swinging chain. (Thanks to Anton) *''The Garden ''(2006) [Ben Zachary]: Killed by the supernatural garden forces and randomly starts bleeding as he's having all these confusing visions. *''Abominable ''(2006) [Ziegler Dane]: Mauled to death (off-camera) by the monster (Michael Deak); we only hear the sound of screaming and bones breaking after Michael grabs him by the head and pulls him off-camera. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Da Vinci Treasure ''(Video, 2006) [Dr. John Coven]: Bashed over the head with either a statue head bust or nearby rock by C. Thomas Howell; his body is later seen when an avalanche ruptures and consumes the cave he's in. (It's unclear if he died from head trauma or from the downpour of rocks.) *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks ''(Video, 2006) [Brainiac]: Providing the voice of an extraterrestrial android; he is destroyed when Tim Daly punches his CPU. *''Prairie Fever ''(Video, 2008) [Monte James]: Killed (although I don't remember the details). *''Appaloosa ''(2008) [Ring Shelton] Shot to death by Ed Harris and Viggo Mortensen. *''Screamers: The Hunting ''(Video, 2009) [Orsow]: Killed by the robotic Screamer aliens. *''The Lost Tribe ''(2009) [Gallo]: Killed in mysterious unseen fashion by the monster(s). *''Good Day for It ''(2011) [Lyle Tyrus]: Shot to death by both Robert Patrick and Joe Flanigan when Lance holds Mika Boorem hostage. TV deaths *''Two-Fisted Tales: Yellow ''(1991 TV Movie) [Sergeant Ripper]: Fatally shot by German troops while crossing 'no man's land'; he dies shortly after making it back to the camp and accusing Eric Douglas of cowardice. (This segment of the anthology film ''Two-Fisted Tales'' was later repeated as an episode of the series ''Tales from the Crypt'') (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Day Lincoln Was Shot ''(1998 TV Movie) [President Abraham Lincoln]: Shot in the head by Rob Morrow in the theatre. (I haven't seen this movie, so I don't know whether it actually depicts the assassination or whether it occurs off-screen.) *''Lost Voyage ''(2001 TV Movie) [David Shaw]: Drained of life by Scarlett Chorvat's ghost while the ship is being pulled through a dimensional rift. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes ''(2006 TV movie) [Ed Harley]: He appears as a ghost to Douglas Roberts throughout the movie, and his decomposed body is used as the host for Pumpkinhead; his body briefly returns to its original appearance (before bursting into flames) after Pumpkinhead is destroyed. (He reappeared as a ghost in the 2007 sequel Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud.) *''In the Spider's Web ''(2007 TV Movie) [Dr. Lecorpus]: Devoured by spiders after he falls into their web after attacking Emma Catherwood in a cave. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Scream of the Banshee ''(2011 TV Movie) [Broderick Duncan]: Killed by the creature. Video game deaths *''Gun ''(2005) [Thomas Magruder]: Crushed to death by rocks when his own mine collapses as Thomas Jane escapes. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (2009) [General Shepherd]: Hit in the eye with a knife by Kevin McKidd while Lance is fighting Billy Murray. Category:Actors Category:1940 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Ghost scenes Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by robot attack